The present invention is directed to the field of louvers, and is more specifically directed to a decorative slat for louvers, particularly vertical louvers, which permits changes in the color scheme of the slat.
Louvers for covering doors and windows are well-known, and generally comprise a support from which hang a plurality of parallel slats. Such slats can be hung horizontally or vertically, the louvers of which they form a part thus being designated either horizontal or vertical. Horizontal louvers commonly are made from a metal, such as aluminum, or plastic, while vertical louvers commonly are made from metal, plastic, or fabric. Various means have been devised to color coordinate louvers with the decor of the room in which they are used. Metal or plastic can be colored to create single-colored slats, and fabric is available in a wide variety of colors and patterns. However, a premium usually must be paid for louvers in so-called "custom colors."
Typically, a louver will be made from a plurality of slats, all of a single color. Occasionally, slats of different colors are alternated. However, if the decor of the room is changed, the entire louver must then be replaced at considerable expense. In order to avoid this problem, louvers have been devised wherein the slat is provided with a removable colored sheet or a filler with a design.
One such louver is characterized by U.S. Pat. No. 2,074,482 to Martens. The louver disclosed by Martens comprises a plurality of horizontal transparent slats of bakelite, celluloid or the like, each of which has a space therein for removable insertion of a filler having a complete design or a component part of a design thereon. The filler comprises fabric with a reinforced backing or a stiff paper with sufficient rigidity to permit insertion into the slot.
Another such louver is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,049,038 and 4,195,680 to Hyman et al. The louvers disclosed by Hyman et al. comprise a plurality of vertical plastic panels each of which has inwardly extending flanges on its side edges forming a narrow locking channel. The channel receives one or a plurality of superimposed colored, transparent sheets to define the color of the panel, or a composite cover member comprising a stiff backing sheet and a cover sheet such as a sheet of decorative wallpaper. The transparent sheets are held in place by a rivet which extends through both the sheets and the panel, while the composite cover member is held in place by a single spot of glue between the backing sheet and the panel near the upper end of the louver.
In the louvers of Martens and Hyman et al., the fronts of the slats or panels themselves are covered or filled substantially in their entirety by the fillers or sheets, while no specific provision is made for their backs. Moreover, a peculiar appearance results if the slats or panels are used alone, because of the configuration of the slats or panels which permits them to retain the fillers or sheets.
In summary, no louver exists which can be color-coordinated with the surrounding decor by the addition of colored inserts, which is decorative both in front and in back, and which can be used with or without the colored inserts. It is the solution of these and other problems to which the present invention is directed.